Sonny With A Chance Of Chad
by Zoey Bella
Summary: Thank You Sonny?" "For What?" I asked. "For Making Chad Happy" I turned to look at him. Tears came to my eyes as I was unsure of what to say. Please R
1. Will You Do Me A Favor?

**Sonny With A Chance Of Chad**

**"ha ha" laughed Marshall, "That was a classic!"**

**"Thanks Marshall" the entire cast of **_**So Random! **_**answered.**

**They had just finished another episode of **_**'Gassie, The Tootin Pouch' **_**(A\N I think thats what its called...correct me if im wrong)**

**Grady & Nico went over to the table full of food & stuffed there faced with food. Zora wondered off to do whatever she does; Tawni went back to her dressing room to check her hair and make-up.**

**Then there's little Sonny who took off her country clothes and went over home to bathe. On her way home her phone began to ring.**

_**Moooooo! Mooooo!**_

**She looked at her phone to see it was Chad calling her.**

_**Wonder what he wants? **_**Sonny thought to her self**

**"Hello"**

**"Hey CDC here"**

**"Yes....I know Chad...caller ID..." Sonny replied**

**"Oh....Whatever...anyways theres a favor i need to ask you.." He said sounding a little nervous**

**"Okaii....What?" Sonny asked**

**"Well remember when I went on that fake date with you?" He asked**

**"Yeah...." Sonny replied, sounding a little worried of what was comming next**

**"Well I need you to return the favor..."**

**"Ok...."**

**"Well could you....maybe pretend to be my girlfriend for a week?" **

**"WHAT" she said shocked**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A\N: sorry it's a short chapter....i'll continue when possible...just im busy with school & my course work at the moment but i'll update as soon as possible! :)**


	2. The Blog

**Chapter 2.**

**"WHAT" she said shocked**

**"Well...." Chad continued, "My mum thinks i'm dating you"**

**"Why?" Sonny asked curiously**

**"Well, lets just put it this way....some things were said"**

**"like what..."**

**"Just things...." Chad said starting to sound a little nervous, and Chad Dylan Cooper never gets nervous deffiently not over a girl, especaily a **_**Randomer**_**.**

**"Well, if you won't tell me what was said then I'm not going to 'pretend I'm your girlfriend' " Sonny said sounding rather proud of herself for saying no**

**"fine then don't"**

**"fine"**

**"Good"**

**"Good"**

**"So were go-" Chad stopped in midsentence as he realised she had hung up on him.**

**"No one hangs up on Chad Dylan Cooper" He yelled, "Well I suppose Sonny can..." He muttered to himself, **_**Did I really just say that?! he thought to himself.**_

**----------**********------------ (Later That Day...)----------********-----------**

**"Ok, everyone, on the count of 3..." Shouted Marshall through his microcone-thingy-mi-bob (A\N sorry dont know what there called...)**

**Everyone stood in there positions ready to rehearse the new '**_**Check It Out Girls' **_**sketch.**

**"1..." yelled Marshall, "2......3....& ACTION!"**

**Zora walked up to the check out counter with her basket, wearing a bright yellow top with bright green trousers.**

**"Check her out" said Tawni**

**"Yeah I know, Check it out, those clothes soooo....dont go to-"**

**Sonny was stopped in midsentence by Chad Screaming her name.**

**"SONNY!" **

**Sonny turned around to see a red faced Chad standing behind her....she new exactly what he was mad about....**

**"What's THIS!" he yelled pointing to her blog on his phone.**

**It read: **_**The one and only Chad Dylan Pooper...oh I mean Cooper, asked me out today! But I, Sonny Monroe, from the best Tv show in the WORLD 'So Random!' said NO! HA IN YOUR FACE CHAD!**_

**"Well I was only telling people the truth" She said crossing her arms with a small smirk on her face.**

**"This isn't the truth, I asked you to pretend to be my girlfriend.." Chad insisted.**

**"Well...why are you reading my blog anyways?" she asked...acctually wondering why he was reading it...**

**"Well....I...I..I was...reading it to make fun of it!" he replied, "Yeah, thats what I was doing!"**

**Sonny just stared at him, not believing one single word he was saying.**

**"Plus anyway....I would never ask you to be my girlfriend!" Chad continued**

**"I wouldn't want to be your girlfriend anyway!"**

**"Fine"**

**"Fine"**

_**Here we go again....**_** Tawni thought to herself.**

**"Good"**

**"Good"**

**"So were good?!"**

**"Oh were so good!" and with that Chad turned around and marched back off to his dressing room, and Sonny couldn't help but check him out as he did so.**

_**What are you doing Monroe!**_** she asked her self, shaking her head, **_**It's not like I like him or anything....well....maybe a little...and I MEAN a little.**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N Hope you liked it. Oh and thanks to everyone who reveiwed...I'm glad you liked it!**

**Please Review...........just click the little green button....you know you want :P**


	3. I Will Help You

**Previously on Sonny With A Chance Of Chad…..**

**"Plus anyway....I would never ask you to be my girlfriend!" Chad continued**

**"I wouldn't want to be your girlfriend anyway!"**

**"Fine"**

**"Fine"**

_**Here we go again....**_** Tawni thought to herself.**

**"Good"**

**"Good"**

**"So were good?!"**

**"Oh were so good!" and with that Chad turned around and marched back off to his dressing room, and Sonny couldn't help but check him out as he did so.**

_**What are you doing Monroe!**_** she asked her self, shaking her head, **_**It's not like I like him or anything....well....maybe a little...and I MEAN a little.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chad's POV**

_**Whats wrong with that girl?! **_**I thought to myself.**

**It had been 2 days since I had asked her to be my 'FAKE' girlfriend and she hadn't come to say sorry & agree to do it!**

**I was shocked by this….I was the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper!**

**Who wouldn't want to be my 'FAKE' girlfriend. Every girl adores me, well…except from Sonny, the girl I love…the girl I adore- WAIT COOPER WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! YOU DON'T LOVE SONNY OR ADORE HER! Well maybe I like her a little and her gorgeous smile ****J**

**Some one knocked at my door so I went to open it.**

**It was her….Sonny**

"**What do you want?" I asked, "come to apologise for being so rude?"**

**She looked at me in disgust, and I have to admit it hurt.**

"**I wasn't the one being so rude you were!" she shouted as she crossed her arms**

"**Look I haven't got all day, here at the Falls we actually work during the day instead of prating about and being **_**funny**_**" God I love pressing her buttons! "So if there was a reason you came here…."**

"**Well….I wanted to say that I will help you out with this problem of yours" she said sound a lot quieter than before and a lot more calmer.**

"**Really?" I asked kind of shocked**

"**Yes, I will tell your mum it was all a mistake" she said, "Problem solved!"**

"**Woah! NO!"**

**She looked at me confused….**

"**You can't, I can't upset my mum, c'mon she's my mummy" I said making a cute doggy face.**

"**OMG!" she said smiling, "Chad Dylan Coopers a momma's boy!" she said as she began to laugh.**

"**What! No I'm not…I…I…ok fine I am!" I said giving up, "Just stop it with the laughing!" as much as I loved to hear her laugh it could get annoying sometimes.**

**Sonny's POV**

**As I stood there laughing my head off Chad tried to tell me he wasn't a momma's boy, but eventually gave in.**

**I stopped laughing and looked up at him.**

"**Look Chad, I'll pretend to be your girlfriend ok?" I said, how could I refuse them gorgeous eyes & that's sweet smile.**

"**Really Sonny? Really?" **

"**Yeah, but we have to brake up as soon as possible!" I said smiling brightly**

"**Okay…how's a week?"**

"**A WEEK!" I thought it would only be a few days**

"**Yeah" Chad replied, "I told my parents I'd visit them for a week & bring my new girlfriend"**

"**Well okay, but I'm breaking up with you after the week"**

"**What no!" He said sounding rather annoyed**

"**What do you mean no" I asked feeling a little worried as for what was coming next**

"**You can't break up with me" he replied, "I have to break up with you"**

"**Why?"**

"**Because Chad Dylan Cooper does not get dumped, he dumps!"**

"**Fine" I said giving as I wasn't in the mood for another argument.**

"**Well when do we set off to your parents house then?" I asked sweetly**

"**Oh in 2 days….were setting off pretty early so make sure your ready" he said and with that he winked at me an vanished back into his dressing room.**

**A/N I tried to make this longer than my other chapters & sorry it took me awhile to update…I've had a few tests at school to prepare for.**

**Also I have read another Sonny & Chad story recently which is a lot like mine….she didn't copy me as she started writing the story before me & I did not copy her and just wanted to say that in case people thought I was copying. Please Review & Thank You for the reviews so far:**

**Jasmine Martin**

**Head in the clouds 14**

**Za**

**Cocosunshine23**

**24QueenMo**

**Girlwiththaguitar8**

**Thnks Guys!**


	4. Where's Sonny's Dad?

**Previously on Sonny With A Chance Of Chad….**

"**You can't break up with me" he replied, "I have to break up with you"**

"**Why?"**

"**Because Chad Dylan Cooper does not get dumped, he dumps!"**

"**Fine" I said giving as I wasn't in the mood for another argument.**

"**Well when do we set off to your parents house then?" I asked sweetly**

"**Oh in 2 days….were setting off pretty early so make sure your ready" he said and with that he winked at me an vanished back into his dressing room.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sonny's POV**

**I couldn't believe I'd actually said I'd be Chad Dylan Coopers girlfriend!**

**I was shocked at myself. **

**It was raining outside which doesn't tend to happen very often. I was packing my suitcase as I was going to Chad's parents house tomorrow for a whole week!**

**I didn't know what the weather would be like there as I wasn't sure where they even lived , so I packed a few swim suites & bikinis and I also packed some clothes for cold weather. I picked up the photo of my dad I have on the draws at the side of my bed and gentle kissed it.**

_**I miss you daddy **_**I quietly whispered then placed the photo into my suitcase. **

**I heard a knock at my door and turned to answer it but before I could **_**he **_**walked in.**

"**What do you want Chad?" I asked as I crossed my arms trying to look unhappy to see him.**

"**Just wanted to make sure you where already and packed, that's all" he replied**

"**Well how did you get into my apartment?"**

"**Oh, your mum let me in" He answered with a smile, "She seems really nice"**

"**Thanks" I said feeling a bit weary, "She is nice"**

**I just stood there not knowing what to do, he could even make me feel uncomfortable in my own home.**

"**So where's your dad" he asked me, "Work?"**

"**No…" I stuttered, "he's…errmm…not with us anymore"**

"**Oh your parents divorced?"**

"**No errmm.." tears began to roll down my cheeks, "he dead"**

**Chad just stood there and looked at me as I burst out in tears.**

**Chad's POV**

**Sonny began to cry her eyes out. I wasn't sure what I should do.**

**Should I comfort her?**

**Let her be?**

**I just stood there as she curled up on her bed. **

**I laid next to her and gentle kissed her forehead. **

"**It's alright sunshine…" I whispered as I held her in my arms trying to comfort her.**

**---------------------------------------*** A Blast From The Past***----------------------------**

_**It was stormy out side and the rain was so unbelievably bad. Sonny Monroe & her father where sat in the car on there way home from school.**_

"_**Daddy"**_

"_**Yes sweet heart?" Her father replied peering round his back at her, as she sat in the back of the car playing with her dolly that he'd gotten her. She had named it Angel Cakes.**_

"_**Can we go to McDonalds?" she asked**_

"_**No honey, mummy's made us some dinner" **_

"_**Okay" she replied with a hint of disappointment in her voice.**_

_**He began to look back at her feeling rather guilty. Then all of a sudden he looked back towards the road and saw a young girl running out into the road for her ball. He swerved to miss her. **_

_**But then….**_

"_**Honey, wake up its mummy"**_

_**Sonny opened her eyes to see her mum sat next to her with tears in her eyes.**_

"_**Mummy?" she asked**_

"_**Yes hunny, it's me"**_

"_**Where's daddy?" she asked**_

_**Her mother just sat there starring at her.**_

"_**He's gone to heaven sweetie with baby Jesus" she said as a tear ran down the side of her cheek.**_

_**Sonny didn't immediately burst out in tears, it took awhile to sink in but when it did she couldn't stop crying as her mum cradle her in her arms.**_

_**--------------------*****_**Back To The Present***-------------------------------------------**

**Sonny was still crying as Chad cradled her in his arms, whispering 'it's alright' every now and then.**

**She peered up at him, wiping tears away.**

"**Chad" she said**

"**Yes Sonny?"**

"**I Lo…" **

**At that moment Sonny's mother walked in.**

"**You alright Hunny, I thought I heard crying coming from in here"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N - Hoped you liked it. Sorry I took awhile to update, but I've been ill and school and what not. But now I feel better I should be able to update sooner.**

**Thank you for all the comments xxx**


	5. Thank You Chad Dylan Cooper

**Previously on Sonny With A Chance Of Chad….**

**Sonny was still crying as Chad cradled her in his arms, whispering 'it's alright' every now and then.**

**She peered up at him, wiping tears away.**

"**Chad" she said**

"**Yes Sonny?"**

"**I Lo…" **

**At that moment Sonny's mother walked in.**

"**You alright Hunny, I thought I heard crying coming from in here"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sonny's POV**

**I had just nearly said something so stupid to Chad, but thankfully my mum walked in.**

"**Awww….Sonny what's wrong?" my mum asked as she came to sit next to me on the bed, wiping away the tear that gentle rolled down my cheek.**

"**Nothing, just a bad memory that's all" I said not wanting to upset her.**

**Chad was still next to me with his arms wrapped around my shoulders. I felt so safe.**

"**Well…as long as your alright now" my mum told me**

"**I am mum" I answered, "I promise"**

"**Good" and with that she walked back out of the room leaving me in there with Chad.**

"**So…" Chad said breaking the silence, "What were you about to tell me?"**

"**Oh erm…" I hesitated, **_**Should I tell him or not?,**_** "Nothing, it was nothing"**

"**Well if sure" he replied as a smile crept onto his face.**

**Chad stood up and walked towards the door.**

"**Leaving?" I asked**

"**Well not unless you want me to stay…" **

"**Well you could stay for tea if you like?" **

"**Okay" he answered "If that's alright with your mum"**

"**Oh it will be fine"**

**He began to walk out of the room.**

"**Oh Chad?" I asked**

"**Yep"**

"**Thank You"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N - I know it was a short chapter and most of it was dialogue, but the next one is about when they set off and she meets his parents and I didn't really want to cram it into one whole chapter.**

**Thank You to people who reviewed:**

**24QueenMo**

**DMLVT6963**

**Tess**

**Mrf18 (Check out her story for sonny with a chance, its really good!)**

**Head in the clouds 14**

**Thanks You Guys for being supportive and telling me what you think!**


	6. Thank You Sonny

"**Well you could stay for tea if you like?" **

"**Okay" he answered "If that's alright with your mum"**

"**Oh it will be fine"**

**He began to walk out of the room.**

"**Oh Chad?" I asked**

"**Yep"**

"**Thank You"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sonny's POV**

**I was just putting my luggage into a trailer which was hooked onto a truck (one of those you'd expect to see at a farm).**

**I turned to Chad looking rather surprised at him. I would have expected a limo to take us to his parents not some old truck.**

"**I know" he said, "A limo right?"**

"**Kinda" I replied**

"**Well sorry, but where stuck with this" he told me as we got into the vechicle, "Oh and know chauffer (I think that's how its spelled) either"**

**We both sat in the truck heading down a bumpy road on our way to Chad's parents house. I was really nervous, all I kept thinking is '**_**Will they like me?'**_

**But then again why would it matter. We were breaking up at the end of the week anyways.**

**On the way there, there was an awkward silence, Chad realised this and turned on the radio to try and make things less awkward but it didn't help. So I tried to make conversation instead.**

"**Soo…." I said, "What's your parents house like? Big? Expensive?"**

"**Actually my parent's live on a farm, but there house is pretty big"**

"**Really?" I asked shocked**

"**Yes, Really" he replied, "You do like animals right?"**

"**Yes, I LOVE ANIMALS" I said excitedly**

"**Good" he replied, "my parents have a horse named Minstrel, 5 pigs, 3 chickens, 2 chicks and 1 cow named Spock"**

"**Woah, that's quiet a few animals"**

"**Yep" he said with a grin on his face.**

**We arrived at his parent's house. I was a lovely big white house with acres and acres of field around it. For some reason it felt welcoming and like home.**

**Me and Chad got out of the truck and walked into the house. As soon as we walked in we were crowded with people.**

"**Sonny this is my mum Christine, dad Michael, cousin Craig and my little sister Scarlett"**

"**Hi" I said shyly**

"**Welcome Sweet heart, it's such a pleasure to have you here" his mum said shaking my hand and hugging me tightly.**

"**Ya, know he never brings any of his girlfriends back home with him" his father told me.**

"**Yeah….that's because he never dates them long enough" his cousin added with a smirk, "do you?"**

**Chad just gave him the dead eye.**

"**Hi" a heard a little voice say.**

**I peered down to see it was Scarlett, she didn't look very old.**

"**Hello" I said smiling brightly, "and how old are you?"**

"**I'm 5" she said while holding up 5 fingers.**

**Chad's mum showed us to the table. **

"**You must be hungry" she said**

"**A little" I answered**

**Chad sat down, so I sat next to him unsure of what to do or say. Christine put down in front of us a plate of pancakes and some maple syrup. **_**It smelt so delicious.**_

**I poured some syrup onto my pancakes and began to eat. Craig and Scarlett ran off into another room while Christine and Michael sat across from us.**

"**So tell us about yourself" His father said.**

"**Well I'm from Wisconsin, I'm 16 and I'm on a comedy show called **_**So Random!"**_** I said with a big grin across my face.**

"**Aha!" his mother said, "A young inspired actress, I see"**

"**Yep, that's me" I replied.**

**Chad put some pancake into his mouth and began to chew slowly. I could see he felt uncomfortable by all of this. Christine got up and walked off somewhere and said '**_**Excuse me"**_** as she did so. There was just me, Chad, Michael and an awkward silence. I carried on eating my pancakes and when I finished I gentle pushed the plate aside. **

**Chad picked up my plate and his and put them in the sink. **_**I had never seen Chad be so quiet or helpful before.**_

"**I'll show you to your room Sonny" Chad said walking up the stairs.**

**I followed him into a big room with a double bed and a light blue wall paper. There was also a balcony of some sort. I walked onto the balcony, the view was beautiful.**

"**Pretty, huh?" Chad said, appearing next to me, "It's even prettier at sunrise"**

"**I bet" I whispered**

**Chad looked at me and I looked at him. He leant over and gave me a gentle hug and whispered in my ear….. "Thank You Sonny"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N - I hope you liked it. Sorry it took me awhile to upload and again thank you for all the reviews, keep em' coming :P **


	7. Making Chad Happy

**Previously on Sonny With A Chance Of Chad.....**

"**I'll show you to your room Sonny" Chad said walking up the stairs.**

**I followed him into a big room with a double bed and a light blue wall paper. There was also a balcony of some sort. I walked onto the balcony, the view was beautiful.**

"**Pretty, huh?" Chad said, appearing next to me, "It's even prettier at sunrise"**

"**I bet" I whispered**

**Chad looked at me and I looked at him. He leant over and gave me a gentle hug and whispered in my ear….. "Thank You Sonny"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sonnys POV**

**As me and Chad stood there holding each other I couldn't help but feel safe and protected....it reminded me of when my dad use to pick me up and squeeze me tightly and whisper into my ear "**_**I love you Sonshine"**_**.**

**Chad released me.**

**"Can I come in?" I heard a little voice say from out side the bedroom door.**

**"Of course you can" Chad said with a smile across his face.**

**Then all of a sudden a little girl in a swim suite walked in. It was Scarlett.**

**"Where going for a dip into the pool, you two comming?" she asked, smiling brightly.**

**"Ermm...Sonny?" Chad said looking at me.**

**"Yeah sure...I wouldn't mind a swim"**

**"Cool" Scarlett replied, "I'll go and tell mum and dad" and with that she skipped back out of the room and down the stairs.**

**Me and Chad just looked at each other. I couldn't help but smile and as I did so Chad smiled too.**

**"I'll leave you to get ready" he said**

**"Yeah...see you in a minute"**

**Chad walked out of the room. I sighed and walked back into my bedroom and suddenly realised I hadn't got my suitecase.**

**"CHAD!" I yelled down the hallway.**

**"Yes" he replied as he peeked his head round the corner**

**"Sorry to bother you but I haven't got my suitcase"**

**"Oh right, just wait there I'll get Craig to bring it you up"**

**"ok" I said, "thank you"**

**I closed my door and sat down on my bed waiting for Craig to arrive with my suit case.**

**Chad's POV**

**"Hey Craig" I shouted, Sonny's Suitcase in my hand, "Take this up to Sonny, will ya"**

**"Sure" he replied taking the suitcase off of me.**

**Craig stood there looking at me, as though he was waiting for me to say some thing.**

**"She makes you happy, doesn't she" he asked me.**

**I automatically asumed he was talking about Sonny. **

**"Yeah, she does" I replied before walking off to get changed into my trunks.**

**Sonny's POV**

**I was laid on the bed thinking when there was a knock at the door.**

**"Come in" I said as I sat up.**

**Craig walked in with my suitcase and placed it on my bed. I thanked him and opened it.**

**"Thank you Sonny" he said to me while I was digging through my suitcase looking for my Bikini.**

**"For what?" I asked**

**"For making Chad happy"**

**I turned to look at him. Tears came to my eyes as I wasn't sure what to say.**

**"Your Welcome" I managed to get out.**

**Craig left my room and I stood still for a moment in pure shock then carried on looking for my Bikini.**

**Chad's POV**

**I was in my trunks and had my towel in hand. I walked up the stairs into the room where the pool was. **_**Yes, they live on a farm, but that doesn't mean they don't have money ya know?**_

**Everyone was in the pool apart from Sonny. I placed my towel onto the floor by the door.**

**I ran up the stairs to go and see if she was ready. **

**"Sonny" I said as I opened her bedroom door.**

**I immidiately covered my eyes as Sonny was only wearing her Bikini bottoms.**

**"Oh my god!" I said, "I'm so, so sorry!"**

**"It's alright" I heard her replie.**

**I just stood there with my hands over my eyes till she said I could look.**

**When I removed my hands from my eyes, I saw her in a bright blue Bikini, she looked so beautiful.**

**"Err....I..came..to..to" I stuttered in shock, "To..tell you that...everyones ready..and..err..err..waiting for you" I finally managed to get out.**

**"Oh, ok" she replied smiling brightly.**

**I grabbed her hand and we both ran down to the pool.**

**"The pools in your house" she said looking at me**

**"Yep" I replied grinning**

**She smiled at me and pulled my into the pool, still hand in hand.**

**"Hey!" said Scarlett with her arms cossed, "You splashed me"**

**Everyone looked at Scarlett, then we all began to laugh, including her.**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**This is just a note to say thank you to everyone who has read my story and reviewed.**

**I know your all probably thinking **_**'jeeze....here we go now!'**_

**And you've probably heard this a thousand times before but it means alot to me when you guys review and i am really touched by all the nice comments.**

**Also Nina, i may take you up on your suggestion and write about how Chad's mum got to finding out about Sonny.**

**Also im sorry if it takes me awhile to update as im starting my GCSE's at school next term and i have 3 test comming up in november so im trying to prepare for all of that but i will do my best and sorry if i make and spelling mistakes :)**

**Thank You So Much xxx**

**Sterlingknightfan123**


	9. Day 1 At The Coopers: Out For Tea

**A/N : I got an A on my science test! I'm so happy! I just wanted to share that with you all..... Disclaimer: I Don't Own Sonny With A Chance Or Any Of It's Characters...Unfortunately :( **

**Previously On Sonny With A Chance OF Chad.......**

**I grabbed her hand and we both ran down to the pool.**

**"The pools in your house" she said looking at me**

**"Yep" I replied grinning**

**She smiled at me and pulled my into the pool, still hand in hand.**

**"Hey!" said Scarlett with her arms crossed, "You splashed me"**

**Everyone looked at Scarlett, then we all began to laugh, including her.**

**Day 1 At The Coopers: Out For Tea**

**Sonny's POV**

**We had all been out of the pool for awhile now and we were going out for tea at some restaurant in the village centre.**

**I had just put on a long strapless black dress with black high heels. My hair was curled and I was just finishing putting on my red lipstick when there was a knock at the door, I called for them to come in, it was Chad.**

"**Remembered to not just walk in this time" he said with a grin on his face.**

"**Yeah" I replied laughing slightly.**

**I turned away from the mirror to look at Chad.....and I went bright red!**

**He looked gorgeous! He had a red t-shirt on with a Nike jacket and jeans. I couldn't help but stare.**

"**www....wow" I said still starring.**

"**Thanks" he replied going a little red, "You look pretty wow yourself" **

**I smiled. Chad hooked his arm around mine and led me down stairs where everyone was waiting for us.**

"**You look gorgeous sweet heart" Chad's mum said to me as we came down the stairs.**

"**Thank you"**

**We arrived at the restaurant. It was just a small diner, I assumed it would have been really posh....guess I was wrong there. **

**We all sat down. **

"**Can I take your order?"**

**We all looked at our menus.**

"**Me, my husband and Scarlett will have steak and chips please and also 2 glasses of wine and a coke" Said Christine, "Craig?"**

"**I'll have spag bol and a coke thanks" Craig replied**

"**And for you two?" The waitress asked me and Chad.**

"**I'll have a salad and glass of red wine please" Chad replied, "Sonny?"**

"**I'll have a salad too please and a glass of sparkling water"**

"**Is that all?"**

"**Yes thank you" replied Michael.**

**The waitress walked off to get our order.**

"**So why haven't we seen you two kiss yet?" asked Craig.**

"**Craig" Christine said giving him a stern look.**

"**What?! I was only asking"**

"**It's alright mum" Chad said, "He can't help being a nosey Pratt"**

"**Oi!" Craig Yelled.**

"**Kiss" Scarlett peeped up.**

"**Were not gonna kiss all because you want us to Scar" Chad told her.**

"**KISS! KISS! KISS!" Craig started to chant, then everyone else joined in!**

**My heart began to beat as fast as a race car zooming around the track.**

**Chad turned and looked at me and I looked at him.**

**Then all of a sudden I heard a smash and everyone turned to see the waitress had slipped and smashed the glasses. Chad and Craig ran to help her....I had never seen Chad act so friendly before.**

**A/N – Thnks for reviewing! I'm Watching X Factor :P **


	10. Author's Note: GREAT SONG!

I know this has nothing to do with the story but I have just heard this great song:

David Archuleta - Crush

And I though that I should share this with you. If you haven't heard of it search it on You Tube it's Great! Here's A Link:

.com/watch?v=_tm9_ucGSTw&feature=PlayList&p=93FF6DE178C188E5

Here Are The Lyrics For It:

I hung up the phone tonight, something happened for the first time

Deep inside….

It was a rush, what a rush

Cause the possibility that you could ever feel the same way about me

It's just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth

All I ever think about is you

You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized

And I just got to know

Do you ever think

When you're all alone

All that we can be

Where this thing can go

Am I crazy or falling in love

Is it really just another crush

Do you catch a breath

When I look at you

Are you holding back

Like the way I do

Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away

But I know this crush aint going away, going awayHas it ever cross you mind

When were hanging, spending time girl,

Are we just friends

Is there more, is there more

See it's a chance we've gotta take

Cause I believe that we can make this into

Something that will last, last forever, foreverDo you ever think

When you're all alone

All that we can be

Where this thing can go

Am I crazy or falling in love

Is it really just another crush

Do you catch a breath

When I look at you

Are you holding back

Like the way I do

Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away

But I know this crush aint going away, going awayWhy do I keep running from the truth

All I ever think about is you

You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized

And I just got to knowDo you ever think

When you're all alone

All that we can be

Where this thing can go

Am I crazy or falling in love

Is it really just another crush

Do you catch a breath

When I look at you

Are you holding back

Like the way I do

Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away

But I know this crush aint going away, going away


	11. Day 2 At The Coopers: Food Fight!

**Previously on Sonny With A Chance Of Chad……**

"**So why haven't we seen you two kiss yet?" asked Craig.**

"**Craig" Christine said giving him a stern look.**

"**What?! I was only asking"**

"**It's alright mum" Chad said, "He can't help being a nosey Pratt"**

"**Oi!" Craig Yelled.**

"**Kiss" Scarlett peeped up.**

"**Were not gonna kiss all because you want us to Scar" Chad told her.**

"**KISS! KISS! KISS!" Craig started to chant, then everyone else joined in!**

**My heart began to beat as fast as a race car zooming around the track.**

**Chad turned and looked at me and I looked at him.**

**Then all of a sudden I heard a smash and everyone turned to see the waitress had slipped and smashed the glasses. Chad and Craig ran to help her....I had never seen Chad act so friendly before.**

* * *

**Day 2 At The Cooper's House: Food Fight!**

**Sonny's POV**

**I woke up to the beautiful sun shining through the curtains. I sat up and yawned.**

**I couldn't stop thinking about the night before and what would have happened if the waitress hadn't fell.**

**I wanted to feel relieved that we didn't kiss, but for some reason I didn't or I didn't want to. In a way I felt as though I wish we had kissed.**

**I got up and shook my head trying to get the thought of kissing Chad out….but as always it didn't work.**

**I walked over to the curtains and opened them. The sun blazed through the glass doors. I opened them and stood there starring out into the beautiful sun rise. All of a sudden there was a knock at my door, startled I turned around to see Chad peering round the door. I smiled.**

"**Come in" I said quietly.**

"**Hey" he replied putting his hand behind his hand looking rather nervous.**

**Chad's POV**

**As I stood there nervously with my hand behind the back of my head not knowing what to say, my phone began to ring.**

"**errmm..excuse me" **

"**Of course" Sonny Replied.**

"**Hey CDC here Whatta Do!" I said trying to act as normal and **_**cool **_**as possible.**

"**Hi Chad!" replied a familiar voice.**

_**Oh no! It's her!**_

"**M…Mandy?" I said in complete shock, I hadn't spoken to her or seen her since the day she left **_**So Random.**_

"**Yeah Silly, Who else would it be…Britney Spears?!" She said laughing that horrid crackling laugh.**

"**I'm shocked that's all"**

"**Well I'm bored so I thought I'd come and see you!" She screamed, "How great is that!"**

"**Super" I said trying to sound excited.**

"**I'm outside McKenzie Falls studio right now!"**

"**Actually, Mandy I'm---" **

_**She'd hung up on me! **_

**Sonny stared at me as I stood there in shock.**

"**Are you ok?" she asked sweetly**

"**Yeah, fine" I said trying to smile**

"**Who was on the phone?"**

"**Ermm…" **_**I couldn't tell her about me and Mandy and our 'Secret' relationship, **_**"No one…no one important anyway" **

**She just stood there and looked at me, I had to change the subject.**

"**So what do you want to do today?" I asked her grinning my million dollar smile!**

"**Well, what are your family doing?"**

"**Well…there..errmm..out so its just me and you for the day" I told her nervously.**

"**Cool" she replied going bright red.**

**I turned and walked out of the door.**

**Sonny's POV**

**As Chad walked out of the door I sighed and began to get changed.**

**After I had washed and changed I walked down stairs into the kitchen and there was Chad and two bowls of 'Crunchy Nut Cornflakes'.**

"**Want some?" he asked, pushing the bowl towards me as I sat down.**

"**Sure"**

**Me and Chad sat there eating in silence.**

"**So…tell me something about you I don't know" I said trying to break the awkwardness.**

"**Well I absolutely LOVE Crunchy Nut Cornflakes!" he said smiling brightly.**

**I laughed and I put another spoonful into my mouth.**

"**So, tell me something about you I don't know" he said starring into my eyes.**

**I swallowed my Cereal in my mouth before I answered.**

"**Well…my real names Allison" I answered**

"**Cool" he replied.**

**We finished our breakfast and Chad went to the fridge and got out a can of whipped cream and squirted some into his mouth.**

"**Chad!" I moaned at him, "Don't you have any manners?"**

"**Oh stop complaining Miss Perfection!"**

**Then he squirted cream onto the top of my head. **

"**Really Chad, really?" I asked**

"**No not yet!"**

**Then he took out a cherry and placed into on top of my head on top of the pile of cream.**

"**Very nice" I replied.**

**He just laughed and grinned childishly.**

_**That's it! It's payback time!**_

**I got out a bottle of water from the fridge and squirted him with it.**

"**Oh, now it's on Monroe!" He said**

"**Bring it on Cooper!" I replied grinning.**

**Chad's POV**

**I squirted her again and she began to laugh and scream. **

_**I'll show her whose boss!**_

"**C'mon Monroe, what's wrong?" I said making pouty faces at her.**

"**That's it Cooper!" She picked up another bottle of water and squirted them both at me.**

**I ran out side and she ran after. I had begun a fight…but not just any fight, oh no! A FOOD FIGHT!**

**We carried on squirting each other until I was wet through and she was soaked in cream.**

**We both tumbled to the floor. As we laid next to each other we burst out laughing.**

**I grabbed hold of her hand as we laid there starring at the clouds above.**

_**Nothing could have ruined this moment….**_

_**Moooo….Moooo….**_

**Sonny's Phone!**

…_**.Except that**_

**A/N - Sorry for the wait guys xxx I'll try and upload ASAP!**

**Thnx for all the comments!**


	12. Day 3 At The Coopers: Whose the girl?

Previously on Sonny With A Chance Of Chad…….

I ran out side and she ran after. I had begun a fight…but not just any fight, oh no! A FOOD FIGHT!

**We carried on squirting each other until I was wet through and she was soaked in cream.**

**We both tumbled to the floor. As we laid next to each other we burst out laughing.**

**I grabbed hold of her hand as we laid there starring at the clouds above.**

_**Nothing could have ruined this moment….**_

_**Moooo….Moooo….**_

**Sonny's Phone!**

…_**.Except that**_

* * *

**Day 3 At The Coopers: Whose the girl?**

**Sonny's POV**

**After getting the cream out of my clothes this morning I went over to Chad's room.**

**I was just about to knock when I heard him and some one else giggling. It sounded like a girl.**

**I decided not to disturb him and this **_**girl, **_**so I went down stairs for something to eat.**

**Chad's POV**

**When I awoke, I saw a young brown haired girl standing in front of me.**

_**Mandy!**_

"**Hey Chad!" she yelled.**

"**M…mm…Mandy?" I asked slightly confused.**

**I wasn't a morning person.**

"**What are you doing here?" I asked her**

"**I told you I were visiting" she said smiling brightly, "The guys at McKenzie Falls told me where you were"**

_**I'm gonna kill them! They no I can't stand her!**_

"**Cool" I said faking enthusiasm.**

**Just them she burst out laughing for no reason what so ever. So I just joined in, trying to seem happy to see her.**

"**Soo…Chad" she said looking at me rather suggestively, "What ya wanna do?"**

"**Well, actually I have a guest staying so-"**

"**Who? A Girl? A GirlFRIEND?"**

"**Well…..yeah kinda" I said putting my hand behind my head, as I always do when I'm nervous.**

"**Who is she?" Mandy asked sound rather angry.**

"**You Don't know her"**

"**Try me?"**

"**Sonny Monroe" I said whispering her name.**

"**SONNY MONROE!" she yelled, "The girl who took over for me!?"**

"**Yeah" I quickly got out of bed and got changed then bolted down stairs.**

"**Morning hun" my mum said to me cheerfully.**

**There sat at the breakfast table was mum, dad and Sonny.**

_**Oh crap! I can't let Sonny see Mandy!**_

**I quickly ran back up stairs and grabbed Mandy by the arm and pulled through the door way and outside onto our drive.**

"**Mandy, it was real nice of you showing up and what not but ya gotta got now…sooo…BYE!" I said rushing back into the house and quickly slamming the door behind me.**

**I went back into the kitchen too see everyone was starring at me.**

"**So Chad, whose the girl?!" my dad asked me, looking suspicious.**

"**No one at all…just a…a..old friend, that's all" I said and calmly sitting down for some Crunchy Nut Cornflakes.**

* * *

**A/N - thanks for all the great comments! Please keep R&R xxx**


	13. Day 4 At The Coopers: Lovin' My

**A/N - Sorry it's been awhile xxx I'm not going to make up excuses as the truth is I just didn't feel like it! LOL :D At least I'm honest xxx :P**

**Also you may have notices I keep mentioning Crunchy Nut Cornflakes…well that's because I Luv Em! So I thought I'd share my addiction with Chad!**

**Enjoy xx **

* * *

**Previously on Sonny With A Chance Of Chad………**

**There sat at the breakfast table was mum, dad and Sonny.**

_**Oh crap! I can't let Sonny see Mandy!**_

**I quickly ran back up stairs and grabbed Mandy by the arm and pulled through the door way and outside onto our drive.**

"**Mandy, it was real nice of you showing up and what not but ya gotta got now…sooo…BYE!" I said rushing back into the house and quickly slamming the door behind me.**

**I went back into the kitchen too see everyone was starring at me.**

"**So Chad, whose the girl?!" my dad asked me, looking suspicious.**

"**No one at all…just a…a..old friend, that's all" I said and calmly sitting down for some Crunchy Nut Cornflakes.**

* * *

**Day 4 At The Coopers: Lovin' My Crunch Nut Cornflakes!**

**Sonny's POV**

**It was early hours in the morning and as I sat at the breakfast table playing with my bowl of Crunchy Nut Cornflakes I couldn't stop thinking about the girl Chad was with yesterday, I only saw the back of her head. I know me and Chad aren't **_**really **_**dating I couldn't help but feel jealous.**

**As I sat there I heard foot steps from behind and there standing in front of me was Chad Dylan Cooper.**

"**Chad?" I said looking at him confused.**

"**Hey!" he said smiling at me nervously, "I just came down for my early morning feast of Crunchy Nut Cornflakes"**

"**ok…" I replied. **_**The whole Crunchy Nut Cornflake thing was starting to creep me out!**_

"**I'm sorry if I disturbed you"**

"**Of course not" I said trying to smile.**

**Chad got out a bowl and milk. He made himself a bowl of cereal and sat down next to me. He too began to play with his food.**

"**Everything all right?" I asked concerned.**

"**You know that girl..?" Chad turned to look at me.**

"**Chad, what ever you do with her is up to you -"**

"**But where not doing anything" he looked into my eyes, "That's what I wanted to tell you, me and Mandy are nothing but -"**

"**Mandy?" I asked confused, "You mean Mandy Petterson?"**

"**Well…yeah"**

"**What was she doing her?"**

"**Well….I can't believe I'm going to tell you this, but" I looked at him slightly worried as he put his head onto the table, "me and Mandy had a secret relationship, but it didn't turn out well…she was just so clingy and jealous and I just couldn't put up with her anymore so I ended it and that's why she left **_**So Random!" **_

**I couldn't believe what I just heard. **_**Him. Secret Relationship. Mandy. What The Hell!?**_

"**Oh. My. God!"**

**Chad's POV**

**I put up my head and saw Sonny sat there speechless.**

"**Sonny…?"**

**She didn't reply.**

"**Are you ok?"**

**Her mouth opened as if she was about to say some thing, but then closed it.**

"**Maybe you should go back to bed" I suggested**

"**Yeah, maybe I should"**

**Sonny turned and looked at me and smiled then put her bowl in the sink and walked off to bed. I just sat there completely blank for a moment, then I peered down to see my Crunchy Nut Cornflakes had began to go soggy.**

**I sighed and put a spoonful in my mouth.**

"**Lovin' My Crunchy Nut Cornflakes!"**


	14. Day 5 At The Coopers: Tootsie Pop

**A/N - Just before you start I'd like to ask you all a question:**

**Is my bold writing annoying you?**

**Some one complained about it and said they aren't going to read my story anymore, which I think is a little pathetic, but if a majority of you want me to stop writing in bold then I will so please leave me a review saying whether or not you want it bold or not bold.**

**Oh and btw Jasmine James Crunchy Nut Cornflakes are real LOL xx :D**

**Enjoy xx**

**Previously on Sonny With A Chance Of Chad…….**

"**Maybe you should go back to bed" I suggested**

"**Yeah, maybe I should"**

**Sonny turned and looked at me and smiled then put her bowl in the sink and walked off to bed. I just sat there completely blank for a moment, then I peered down to see my Crunchy Nut Cornflakes had began to go soggy.**

**I sighed and put a spoonful in my mouth.**

"**Lovin' My Crunchy Nut Cornflakes!"**

**Day 5 At The Coopers: Tootsie Pop**

**Chad's POV**

**Me and Sonny acted as normal as possible yesterday after what I had told. She hadn't mentioned anything about it to me since.**

**I woke up and saw the time was 1:17 pm, so I quickly got dressed and rushed down stairs for my Crunchy Nut Cornflakes. When I got into the kitchen no one was the apart from Sonny.**

"**On your own?" I asked as I began to get out a bowl.**

"**Yeah, your mum, dad and sisters gone shopping and Craig's gone out with mates" she replied**

**When I turned round to look at her I saw she had a lollipop in her mouth. Her wet lips where wrapped around it sucking hard and all of a sudden I began to feel slightly turned on. I wanted to be that lollipop in her mouth.**

**My mouth dropped open as I was speechless and just sat there starring at her, forgetting about my breakfast I quickly ran out of the kitchen into the room where I landed onto my black leather sofa and sighed.**

**I was free from Sonny and her lollipop.**

_**I wonder what flavour it was? **_**I found asking myself, **_**Strawberry or maybe orange?**_

**I don't know why but I HAD to find out what flavour it was and get a taste of my own…..after I have a cold shower of course!**

**After I'd had a showered and dressed **_**again **_**I went back down stairs to see Sonny sat watching TV still with a lollipop in her mouth.**

"**Hey" I said starring at the lollipop in front of me as I sat down beside her.**

"**Hi" she said smiling.**

**She looked at me weirdly as I stared at her mouth.**

"**Chad?"**

"**What…yeah…no…what?" I said confusingly take my sight of the lollipop.**

"**Are you ok?" she asked as she gave out a chuckle.**

"**Fine" I replied smiling at her, "So what flavours the lollipop?"**

"**Oh", she said as she took it out, "Cola"**

"**can…I errmm…have a taste?" I asked nervously.**

"**Sure" she replied putting the lollipop near my mouth.**

**I gently pushed it away as I stared into her eyes. I lent down and gently placed my lips on hers. After she didn't pull away I deepened the kiss and gently slid my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues danced as they explored a new territory.**

**When we pulled away for air we said nothing and just sat there speechless.**

**A few seconds passed when Craig walked through the door. **

"**What's up ya'll?!" He yelled grinning at us as we turned to face him.**

"**Nothing" Sonny replied.**

_**God I Love Cola**_

**I'd like to just mention that 'kristinamariee' inspired me to write this chapter with her story for SWAC 'Hard Candy' I suggest you read it, it's awesome.**

**Thanks again and please review xxx**


	15. Day 6 At The Coopers: I Love You

Previously on Sonny With A Chance Of Chad……

"can…I errmm…have a taste?" I asked nervously.

"Sure" she replied putting the lollipop near my mouth.

I gently pushed it away as I stared into her eyes. I lent down and gently placed my lips on hers. After she didn't pull away I deepened the kiss and gently slid my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues danced as they explored a new territory.

When we pulled away for air we said nothing and just sat there speechless.

A few seconds passed when Craig walked through the door.

"What's up ya'll?!" He yelled grinning at us as we turned to face him.

"Nothing" Sonny replied.

_God I Love Cola_

* * *

Day 6 At The Coopers: I Love You

Sonny's POV

As I sat at the breakfast table with Chad's family I couldn't stop thinking about the day before. Chad sat next to me, smiling and laughing like nothing had happened.

"So Sonny, going home tomorrow uh?" Craig said to me as I came out of my only little world.

"Yeah, unfortunately" I said smiling at him.

Chad help my hand tightly underneath the table. As I felt out hands brush it sent a shiver down my spine.

After breakfast I helped tidy away all of the bowls of off the table. All of a sudden I felt some one grab hold of my hand.

"Chad?" I asked as I turned around to face a blonde haired boy with hypnotising blue eyes.

"We need to talk" he said calmly as he pulled into another room away from everyone else, "we need to discuss tomorrow"

"what about tomorrow?" I asked slightly confused.

"You know, the break up?"

"Oh right, the break up" I said trying to smile.

"Well how are we going about this?"

"I don't know" I replied starring at the floor.

"well maybe we should just start arguing then you storm off and call a taxi to take you home while I tell my family that were over….?" Chad said looking at me.

"Sure" I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"Sonny?" Chad asked sound concerned, "What's wrong"

Chad gently moved a piece of hair out of my face so he could see me properly. I peered up at him, unsure of what to say. How could I tell him that I think he's amazing and that I want to be with him for ever, how could I say to him that _I love him_?

I just felt so confused and dizzy and felt my eyes slowly closing as I fell to the floor behind me.

I awoke in hospital with the whole of Chad's family there beside me.

"Sunshine?

I heard a familiar voice say.

"Chad?" I asked, "Where am I?"

"It's okay Sunshine, I'm here"

I felt a gentle kiss being placed on to my forehead.

"Maybe we should leave them alone for awhile?" Chad's father said as the rest nodded and left the room. There stood me and Chad. Me and the one I loved.

"What happened?" I asked

"Well one minute you wear on the break of crying and next you were flat on the floor unconscious" Chad replied, stroking my forehead.

"Chad, about the break up.."

"Miss Monroe?" I nurse peered around the door, "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better" I replied, "Thank you"

The nurse smiled and left the room.

I looked back at Chad.

"I don't want to break up with you" I told him, scared of what he'd say back to me.

His mouth just hung open for awhile.

"Neither do I" he said to me.

"Really?" I asked so confused.

"No Sonny" he replied smiling, "I…I…I..love you"

I just sat there looking at him. _Chad Dylan Cooper had just told me he loved me!_ I was totally gob smacked.

"I love you too" I eventually spat out.

As the words came out of my mouth a smile began to form on Chad's face. He leant down and kissed me, more passionately than last time. Our tongues intertwined with each other. I put my head on the back of Chad's head and ran my fingers through his blonde locks. I felt his hand slowly move up my back and eventually to the back of my head then to my cheek.

As we broke apart for air, all we could do is stare into one another's eyes as we smiled.

_I love you Chad Dylan Cooper_

* * *

**A/N - didn't use bold till now, I'm so proud of my self! :D**

**Next chapter is last unfortunately xxx I'm stuck on ideas at the moment to if you have any could you please send me a private message please xx thank you xx**

**Review xxx**


	16. NOTE

**Just a notice, sorry if you got excited that it was a new chapter xx**

**I'd just like to say to 'Le soleil brille pas pour toi':**

**That im not in any way offended by what he/she said as I always welcome reviews good or bad and use peoples advice to help me improve, but most of the spelling mistakes aren't actually me. When I upload stories on FanFiction it knocks on letters in some words, I don't know why so please don't ask. I'm not using this as an excuse as I do make mistakes as I am only human.**

**Also I have now stopped using the bold, though I know its rather late. Also if you think my story is 'terrible' I'd advise you not to read it.**

**I'm sorry for not keeping the characters in character, but I tried my best and I don't put stories on here because some day I want to be the greatest story writer ever, I put them on here for people to enjoy and because it's some thing I like to do in my spare time. Plus I love to read all of the reviews, it makes me feel happy when I see that people are enjoying my story.. .or in your case not.**

**Sorry everybody else for that, I'd just like to get that cleared. You have probably seen what this user has put, I'm not trying to be mean I just wanted to let them know this and I do accept negative reviews as it's all apart of life.**

**Thank You guys soooooo much xx (I didn't use bold writing! :P)**

**P.S. please send me some ideas, I will gladly tell all users that the last chapter was based on your ideas if I use them. Thanks xx**


	17. Day 7 At The Coopers: Home Sweet Home!

A/N - Last chapter xx sorry it took so long, I couldn't think of anything and well…I still can't so I'm gonna make it up on the spot xx sorry if its not as good ending as you'd want 3

* * *

**Day 7 At The Coopers: Home Sweet Home!**

**Chad awoke to a beautiful site. Sonny laid next to him blissfully sleeping.**

**God how he loved how cute she was while she slept.**

_**Stupid cute!**_

**He gently stroked her cheek and she shivered. Sonny's eyes gently opened to see Chad's starring right back at her, those sparkling blue eyes starring back at her deep chocolate beautiful eyes. **

**Sonny's POV**

**At that moment in time I felt like the luckiest girl on the planet. **

**I gently got out of bed as so did Chad. He smiled at me as I put on my nightgown and walked over to the door. I walked down stairs, smiling happily. When all of a sudden I felt arms wrap around my waist and warm breathe on my neck. I turned to see Chad smiling at me. He gently placed a kiss on my lips.**

"**Chad, your family" I said gently nodding over to where his family sat in the room starring at us.**

"**Stuff them" he replied before planting another kiss onto my lips.**

**As we stood there kissing I heard Craig shout "Get in there bro!"**

**This made me and Chad slightly laugh into the kiss. As we broke apart for air, all we could do was smile at one another. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the sofa.**

"**We'll miss you both when you go back home" Chad's mother said.**

"**Well I had a lovely time here" I replied**

**Chad sat me on his knee, still arms wrapped around of me, and we began to watch the news.**

_**Shocking News!**_

_**Channy exists! Yes, its been announced Allison Monroe, better known as Sonny Monroe from 'So Random!' has been staying at Chad's parents house with him for the week.**_

_**Could this be true love? Or just another publicity stunt from Chad?**_

**Scarlett sighed as she watched us sat there ignoring the news being a happy couple.**

"**Chad?" she asked, "Do you really love Sonny?"**

**Chad looked from me to Scarlett then back at me.**

"**Of course I do" he said as a grin crept up on his face.**

**I smiled back.**

"**Sonny, do you love Chad?" she asked me.**

"**Yes, unfortunately I do" I said.**

"**Oh unfortunately" Chad said as he began to tickle me.**

"**Chad, stop please" I managed to get out between every giggle, "I didn't mean it, I love you"**

**At that moment Chad stopped and smiled, then placed a kiss onto my lips what eventually got more passionate.**

"**Ewww…get a room!" Scarlett yelled at us.**

**Me and Chad didn't move, but when we broke apart for air we realised every one had gone out of the room.**

**Chad's POV**

**We broke apart for air only to see everyone had ditched us.**

**I looked at Sonny and she looked back at me. **_**God she's beautiful!**_

"**It's not there fault they can't handle a little romance" I said as she began to laugh.**

"**Maybe we should begin to pack?" Sonny suggested.**

"**Sure" I said as she climbed off of my knee and took my hand. She lead me upstairs into her room.**

**We began kissing and I shut the door behind us and took over to the bed. I gently put her down and…….**

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for all of your comments xx I've been thinking about writing a Q&A for Chad, where you can ask any question you want and he'll (me) answers it. I will admit I got this idea from another author on FanFiction, so all credit goes to them xx**

**Tell me what you think about the idea and the ending of the story xx **

**Thanks for reading 3 **


End file.
